When the Past Comes Back for the Future
by ABundridge
Summary: What will happen when an evil from the past comes back for its revenge? Will the tachi step up to the challenge or will their present lives keep them from embracing their past? Currently on hiatus.
1. Final Battle

Ok, this is a total revision of a story that I had previously started. Its going to start out in the past and then go to the present. Hopefully, that will prevent any confusion.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sengoku-jidai - Warring States Era

Early Fall - The leaves are beginning to turn their brilliant shades of yellow, red and orange. The sky is blue and a breeze is gently flowing through the trees. None of this reflects the way a group of comrades are feeling about how their destiny will come about. Today is the day of the final battle against Naraku.

* * *

The group who had traveled together for 3 years in search of the shards of the Shikon-No-Tama slowly awoke to a day that promised to be one of the last bright and beautiful days, that sometimes made it hard to believe that fall was fast approaching. As the birds sang and the wind fluttered the leaves on the trees, the members of the Inu-tachi could only think of the upcoming battle with Naraku.

Kikyo had been brutally attacked by Naraku and before she died she informed them that Naraku would attack soon, since he had all but one shard of the jewel. Inuyasha had mourned her death for over a month now, but with her gone Kagome regained the lost part of her soul and with it a new level of power awakened that with training would surpass Midoriko herself. Along with her soul, the shard that Kohaku had, left his body and returned to Kagome's, imbedding itself in her heart. This made Naraku all the more determined to destroy those which could prevent him from reeking havoc and destruction on the world.

Sesshoumaru and his little group, along with Kouga had been traveling with the tachi for several months now in anticipation of the attack. Within the last week the group had been close to Kaede's village and decided to stop for a few days. While Kagome went home to get some final necessities, the others also took the time to rest and gather provisions needed for the battle. It was decided that it would be best if Shippou, Rin and Ah-Un stayed at the village to prevent them from being used if Naraku was able to get a hold of them. They decided the dragon would stay with them so if the village was attacked they could quickly escape.

* * *

As the sun rose over the horizon they noticed a figure approaching the village. They had assumed it would be Kagome since this person was coming from the direction of the well, but at first glance it appeared to be a female warrior. Kagome had an outfit similar to Sango's made with stronger armor, and where Sango's was black and pink, Kagome's was tan and green. Kagome's hair was twisted up in a tight bun with metal rods placed in it. These were also capable of becoming weapons if needed. Sango had taught Kagome some alternative fighting skills and she had learned how to use a katana from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. As she approached they noticed her quiver and bow were strapped over her right shoulder and the sword, Doragon Sakeme, she had commissioned by Totosai hung from the left side of her hip. Everyone present was slightly shocked at her appearance and even more so by the determination in her eyes. Bright sapphire pools reflected the victory they knew would have to be for everyone to have the future they knew they deserved. To say the others were speechless was an understatement. Even the ice prince himself had a momentary slip in his perfect mask.

Just as they started back to the village they heard a lot of yelling and several people running toward them and the village from the fields. They heard shots of "Run, youkai!" and suddenly everyone noticed the evil aura which could only be Naraku emanating from around a mile away. They raced back to the village to grab the few things and were off to face their destiny.

* * *

Sesshoumaru lead, with Kouga and Inuyasha with Kagome on his back slightly behind, while Sango and Miroku on Kirara were in the rear. They raced between the fields and Inuyasha's forest toward the evil aura and as they topped the final hill, Naraku's humanoid form came into view. As the noon day sun shone brightly overhead the group stood shocked and horrified at the sight before them. At the bottom of the hill stood an almost identical likeness of each of them staring menacingly back, with the additions of a Kikyo, Kohaku, Shippou and Rin twin.

Over the years Naraku had managed to obtain blood from each of the companions and used them to recreate himself in these replicas. With the males they each had a shoulder length hair cut and the girls had a very short bob. All were dressed in clothes of a deep blood red color under their armor. The girls blushed heavily at the halter top and short skirt of their counterpart.

The imitation Sesshoumaru was the one to speak first, and amazingly in a tone similar to the originals. "Now that I have your undivided attention, let me introduce you to your counterparts that will replace you in this world once they have successfully killed you. I am Hiromasa (Sesshoumaru), this is Morio (Inuyasha), Hiromi (Kagome), Akako (Kikyo), Kane (Shippou), Chihiro (Rin), Chitose (Sango), Daichi (Miroku), and Itsuo (Kohaku)."

Each moved into battle stance to begin the final encounter with their nemesis. Things paired off as such: Sesshoumaru against Hiromasa and Chihiro, Inuyasha against Morio and Akako, Kagome against Hiromi and Kane, Sango against Chitose and Itsuo, and Miroku against Daichi and the Saimyosho. Kouga and Kirara didn't have a golem to fight but there were plenty for them to help with.

A silence washed over the valley, and for a moment it seemed like time was waiting for something to happen before it started again. Suddenly the 'children' and Akako attacked. Each were equipped with weapons that helped to maximize their ability to strike, along with their enhanced abilities from being part demon. At first everyone took a defensive stance as they were still having trouble differentiating these imposters from their loved ones. After a few minutes of seeing their capable fighting ability the others realized that these copies really were dangerous and had to be destroyed.

The 'children' were the weakest of the fighters and taking them down was emotionally hard on everyone, but done easily enough. It was decided to take them out with holy powers so there would be no remains to look at. Sango and Miroku dispatched their copies with the help of Kouga and Kirara, although they all sustained injuries and were unable to continue fighting. Unfortunately with each imitation that was killed miasma would begin to leak from their remains and fill the air with its putrid stench that stung their eyes and made it more difficult to breath.

Finally after several hours of fighting their were only 4 of the horrible replicas left. Unfortunately they were the strongest of the group, Hiromasa, Morio, Akako, and Hiromi. Suddenly they stopped fighting and retreated into a small group. The tachi took this time to regroup and try to make a quick plan of how to destroy these few that were left.

As they waited to see what the others were going to do, Kagome gasped and pointed to her golem. "The rest of the Shikon is in place of her heart, I don't know why I couldn't sense it until now." "Yes my dear Kagome, your replacement has the Shikon inside her just as I have Naraku's heart inside me." stated Hiromasa. They watched as Hiromi walked over to Hiromasa and they shared a long passionate kiss, to which their counterparts slightly cringed at the idea.

As their kiss deepened, a dark purple light surrounded them and they suddenly reappeared as one. Its hair was the white/silver of Sesshoumaru, pulled up in a pony tail that was ebony at the end. It had sapphire eyes with gold flecks in them. The skin was a creamy ivory with ebony stripes that shown stark on its face. In all aspects of this creature, it became difficult to tell if it was male or female, it was even sized between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

As they stared at this new enemy, they began to wonder exactly how they were going to defeat a creature that contain the powers of their strongest warriors. Before they had much time to think Akako began attacking Inuyasha and Morio started towards Kagome. Suddenly, the otherworldly creature began to speak, "We know you can't kill the one you love, so defend yourself till you die." Knowing this was true slightly worried the two for a moment while they decided their next action. Kagome reached into her quiver for another arrow and realized that Shippou had stuck a couple of his toys into it earlier. It just happened to be two illusion tops. If they used them right, they could trick the other two into taking each other out. She tossed one to Inuyasha and after a moment of confusion he realized what she was thinking.

They stood their ground from Akako and Morio. Then they let the tops loose and they immediately got bigger and spun a tornado like funnel around the four. After the dust settled it hadn't looked like much had changed. In actuality, Akako looked like Kagome to Morio and he looked like Inuyasha to her. Inuyasha and Kagome, knowing who they were started to spar and make it look like they were really fighting each other. Soon though, Morio and Akako were so engrossed with fighting each other that they didn't notice Kagome and Inuyasha sneak away to aid Sesshoumaru. As they finally managed to mortally wound each other the illusion began to slip away and they realized they had just killed each other. As the final essence of life seeped from their bodies, miasma began to pour out of them. The sky began to get dark and the air was stiff and heavy.

With only the otherworldly creature who now referred to itself as Hiromisa left to fight the three needed a plan of action to destroy this creature and Naraku once and for all. As Hiromisa stood looking as much like a Kami as they figured they would ever see, they knew they had to destroy him or forfeit their own lives. They prepared a final attack and began to infuse their power into their swords. Sesshoumaru performed his Dragon Strike, Inuyasha his Kaze-no-Kizu, and Kagome her Holy Blessed Tears. Hiromisa disintegrated as the blast struck him. Unfortunately, the backlash of the attack was enough to take down the entire tachi too.

The Kami decided as a reward for their selflessness and heroism, that they would give them all a second chance to be reborn in the future. To live out their lives without the duty of saving the world. During the discussion, Mikaboshi decided that Naraku's essence should be reborn into a new being. He was the best creation that Mikaboshi had at that point and was still dealing with the repercussions of unleashing his beloved pet upon the world.

* * *

A few years before the rebirth of Kagome, the Kami discovered Mikaboshi's plan. Unfortunately, the evil essence had already been attached to a small boy and it destined him to be the next great evil. They decided to place the dormant Shikon No Tama in Kagome so that when the time came that Mikaboshi's creation struck, the jewel would become active and return everyone's memories and abilities of the past to them.

* * *

Original/Counterpart- Meaning

Sesshoumaru/Hiromasa - Wise and straightforward

Inuyasha/Morio- Protector

Miroku/Daichi- Great Wisdom

Sango/Chitose- Ascend with the strength of a thousand

Kikyo/Akako- Red child

Kagome/Hiromi- Broadminded beauty

Kohaku/Itsuo- Fifth male

Shippou/Kane- A spear

Rin/Chihiro- A thousand questions

Doragon Sakeme- Dragon Tear

I tried to find names that reflected the original characters. I know Akako and Daichi are close to names of the actual characters Akago and Hachi. I hope I didn't confuse everyone with the duplicate characters. The last part about the jewel and their reincarnation is something I partly borrowed from Sailor Moon so I will add that its not my original idea.

This chapter isn't terribly long and it took me a while to decide if I wanted to get specific with the actual fighting or just summarize it. I went with summarizing it simply because this is just backline for the rest of the story. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Do I need to tweak it or is it good? Review, review, review!


	2. Just The Beginning

The feudal era chapter is kind of a flash back to their collective past. It gives you an idea of what happened to them and why they are all in the future together now. I also just realized that the attack from Sesshoumaru's sword in the last chapter is impossible as Tokijin was destroyed and he now has Bakusaiga. I'm just going to go with the idea that this sword can also create an attack with this name. Now, onto this chapter.

_In the future that they have grown up in there are still youkai, hanyou, mikos, and priests that either hide their identity from the rest of the population or don't know what they truly are. They mostly use concealment spells and kitsune magic to hide their true selves. Most work in familiar fields that others of their kind tend to gravitate to so they can reach out to them and help them. Soon they will all discover a world that they believed was nothing more than ancient folklore and myths. _

* * *

**Today**

Kagome entered the house and shut the door behind her. She couldn't believe that it had already been almost three years since she graduated high school. Things were going great and in a few months, she would graduate with a degree in Ancient Japanese History and Mythology. She had just finished mid-terms for her summer courses and was ready to sit back and relax for a while.

Lately though, her and her friends had begun to experience these strange occurrences. She began to have some sort of sixth sense and was able tell when other people were near. She had also begun to notice a difference in others aura and she could tell who exactly she was feeling by the presence they gave off.

Inuyasha, her best friend, well his personality had seriously went to the dogs. He had taken up kenjutsu with his brother Sesshoumaru. Speaking of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha had commented that he was beginning to act strange also. He started wanting his meat more raw than cooked. It didn't happen all the time, but every once in a while he would get this cold look in his eyes and refuse to eat it if it was 'overcooked', which lead to him cancelling all his business dinner meetings.

Although, she had taken up some strange behaviors herself, like this extreme compulsion to take an archery class at the local shrine. Something about how the local shrine maidens went about their work seemed familiar and yet for some reason she really disliked their attire. It was almost as bad as her frequent deja-vu moments when Inuyasha would wear red and lately she had been having very vivid dreams about her and her friends fighting against a strange looking creature wearing a baboon pelt.

Inuyasha and her hadn't really mentioned any of this to their friends, but had noticed them acting out of the ordinary also. Kagome had also noticed Miroku at the shrine sometimes. He would always be with the head priest and dressed in the oddest set of purple robes.

When she talked with Miroku he mentioned that both he and Sango had been going through some odd changes. She had become even more aggressive than usual and was on a workout kick, apparently taking a kick boxing class and an alternative weapons course.

* * *

**Kenjutsu class with Inuyasha**

'Keh, I'm going to be late for that damn class again! Sensei Myoga is going to make me do a hundred kata.' Inuyasha hurried into the studio door and quietly walked into the classroom. He noticed instead of seeing everyone doing their warm up exercises, they are all in a circle around their Sensei. Inuyasha gets closer to hear the conversation better. "Ah, nice of you to finally join us Inuyasha." stated Sensei Myoga. "As I was saying, there is a new exhibit at the Edo-Tokyo Museum and it is dedicated to the origination of kenjutsu and its affect on Japanese history. There are also going to be some of the most famous katanas of Japanese history on display during the opening week. I have arranged a time for us during our final class this week to go and view the exhibit before the official opening. This trip is to help you all understand the importance of what you are learning here and the cultural significance behind it. Some of you will be expected to give this sort of information out during our public exhibition at the Ibaraki Children's Hospital benefit in a couple weeks. That is all for today, as I have lots to do in preparation for the demonstration." Everyone started to walk away to go home, and as Inuyasha turned to leave he heard his Sensei call his name. "Inuyasha, please inform Sesshoumaru about the trip; although I have a feeling that he will already know something about it. Thank you."

Inuyasha wondered what exactly he meant by that, but figured if he wanted to speak with Sesshoumaru before he went home he had better leave. The trip out to his house was a good thirty minutes more time than he wanted to spend for a five minute conversation.

* * *

**Youkai Software Inc. With Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru had been the Vice President of his father's company; Youkai Software Inc. since he graduated from college. Lately, his father had been talking about retiring and taking a long vacation with Izayoi

'I just can't seem to find out the reason for these changes that are happening to me and those around me. I've had my personal doctors do every type of test they could come up with, and yet they have found nothing wrong with me. I don't understand why I can sometimes hear things that are said across the room or smell food that I can't even see.'

Sesshoumaru sat and pondered what could be the cause of all the seemingly unexplainable occurrences lately.

His sight had also wavered between what it usually was and then it would suddenly change and everything would be brighter and sharper. He had also accidentally broken his desk at work, but hadn't said anything to anyone about it yet. On top of everything else he was becoming increasing protective of well, everyone he was at all close to and it was really starting to affect his work.

He had started taking kenjutsu classes with his brother, although that was interesting, he still wasn't sure why either of them was there. He heard from Inuyasha that Kouga was taking kick boxing classes with Sango, who Inuyasha thought was taking the class so she could beat the lecherous ways out of Miroku. That was until he found out that Miroku was at the shrine half of the week with Kagome.

He had also began to feel the presence of others auras when they got within a certain range. Kagome for example, had a very pure feeling that seemed to radiate off of her. At some times, mostly when she was mad, it almost looked like she glowed a faint pink or blue and for some unknown reason, this made his hair stand on end. Inuyasha, seemed to have a mixture of something he couldn't describe. It almost seemed like there were two parts of him that meshed together.

Suddenly, his secretary spoke over the speaker, startling him away from his thoughts. He decided to leave his thoughts to ponder at a later time.

* * *

**Kickboxing class with Kouga and Sango**

'Ohhhh! That Miroku is going to make me late for class again! Maybe I can talk Kagome into spending more time meditating with him on days I have class?' Just as she walked into the courtyard, she noticed that everyone had already chose a sparing partner and she was left with Kouga. 'Great! He is so full of himself he probably won't even want to bother sparing with a girl. I'll just have to show him that I can whip him and maybe beat some respect for women in there while I'm at it.'

"Hey Kouga, sorry I'm late. Are you ready to get started?" asked Sango. "Yah, whatever. I'll go easy on you so we can both look good for the instructor." stated Kouga brashly. Something about what he said struck a nerve and her 'try to be nice behavior' vanished instantly and she attacked. After twenty extreme minutes and having received the attention of everyone else in the courtyard, Sango after finally realizing what was going on, stopped. Kouga was on the ground getting ready to block another kick when he noticed she had quit and collapsed on the ground.

After apologizing, Sango sat down next to Kouga to rest. "Have you noticed anything strange going on with Sesshoumaru at work lately?" Sango blushed slightly at her sudden outburst, but looked at Kouga expectantly. "Well, now that you mention it he has been a little moody at work sometimes. Complaining that the lights are too bright or people are being too loud. He also broke his desk the other day after having a rather heated argument with an overseas distributor." This was news to Sango and she could bet that it would be news to the others also. She knew that no one hadn't mentioned anything about that to her or Miroku.

"Really? Miroku had noticed that Kagome was acting rather strange at the shrine sometimes too. It was like she would daze off and have this look of recognition of old memories on her face. He also said sometimes during meditation, he would look up and she would have this strange glow about her." As Sango finally looked back at Kouga, he seemed to have a perplexed look of concentration on his face. Just as she started to ask him another question, the instructor called an end to class and Kouga hurried off with a quick "Later". Sango decided to go home and talk to Miroku about what she had found out.

* * *

**Top Floor: Youkai Software Inc., Sesshoumaru's office**

"Let me in to see Sesshoumaru or else!" Inuyasha was livid that his brother's secretary thought to keep him out of that office. "I need to talk with him and if he happens to leave before I get to, you'll regret it." Suddenly, Inuyasha heard what sounded like an animal roar from behind the office doors and then Sesshoumaru burst through the doors looking rather pissed off. "Do you insist on speaking so loudly? You are going to deafen everyone on the floor if you keep it up!"

Inuyasha was shocked beyond measure at the display that Sesshoumaru was putting on. He couldn't remember a time when Sesshoumaru seemed so out of it and lacking in self-control. He even thought that he saw fangs peeking out from under his lip, but as he looked again they were gone. "Hey Sesshoumaru, I wasn't being that loud. Anyway, since I have you out of your office, I wanted to talk to you about the latest exhibit at the Edo Museum. Sensei Myoga said at class today that we are to go for a special viewing of the exhibit during class on Friday. Apparently, there are supposed to be some famous katanas there and important information that we will need to know for the hospital exhibition in a couple weeks." Inuyasha looked to Sesshoumaru for a reaction and found Sesshoumaru with a pondering look on his face.

"Well, that will make things interesting. I just received a call from the curator of the museum in regards to that exhibit. They are requesting that the company donate money to the museum in hopes of convincing the owner of these katana to leave them in the possession of the museum for an extended period." Then Inuyasha said. "I will talk with Kagome about this; we planned to go out that night in early celebration of her graduation. I suppose she could meet us there and then we could all leave. She was interested in a part-time job opening they had at the museum and she could possibly speak with the curator about it at that time."

"It sounds like everything is settled then. Sensei specifically asked me to let you know about it. I wonder about that old man sometimes. I think he knows something that he isn't telling us." pondered Inuyasha aloud. "Well, these are all things that we can discuss after dinner Friday night. I'm sure Kagome will have some input to add to the discussion." Sesshoumaru added, "Let's get going, we both have things to do between now and then."

* * *

**Friday afternoon: Edo-Tokyo Museum**

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Saiya and I am the curator here at the museum. As you can see we have not yet opened this exhibit to the public and it is due to Mr. Myoga's interest in these katana and their history that has allowed you all a sneak preview of them. It is said that these katana belonged to three of the most fearless warriors of the Warring States Era. The two males were believed to be brothers and the other, a female, was thought to be betrothed to one of them. It is also said that together they defeated one of the greatest evils in history. Though it has never been proven, the female was said to be a very powerful miko and warrior; even the protector of the fabled Shikon-no-tama. I would love to stay and tell you more about these wondrous katana, but I see my appointment is here. If you all will excuse me, the owner Totosai, will answer any questions you have about these katana and their origin as best he can. Good evening."

As Saiya walked away, Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome had arrived and had been listening to the story just as aptly as himself and Inuyasha had been. Totosai, as they were told, came into the room and most of the students swarmed him with inane questions about the katana and their alleged, previous owners. However, Inuyasha and himself were too busy looking at these amazing katana that were in front of them. They also noticed how they didn't really resemble any they had seen before, yet they were strangely familiar at the same time.

As all the people started to file out, Sesshoumaru found that both he and his brother were still as enamored with everything in here as when they first arrived. Soon Kagome returned with the curator and after they spoke of the donation he too left. Kagome felt that one of the katana pulled at her senses, yet they all seemed to have a familiar aura to them. Confused and intrigued they turned to leave and were met by the owner Totosai. "Well, it is about time you came back for these. I have waited 500 years for you. As it seems you still don't remember me, I will reintroduce myself. I am Totosai, the creator of your katana Kagome, and the fangs that you and your father presented to me. These are yours, the Doragon Sakeme, Bakusaiga, and Tessaiga."

* * *

Translations/Meanings:

Kenjutsu - Japanese sword fighting- a basic name for all types of sword fighting in Japan

Kata - series of katana moves that are practiced to improve ones techniques and balance

Katana - Japanese word for a type of sword

Edo-Tokyo Museum and Ibaraki Children's Hospital are actual places in Tokyo. Edo-Tokyo contains a lot of things such as Samurai armor, kimonos, kabuki costumes, fabrics, calligraphy, scrolls, paintings, stoneware, pottery, lacquer ware, blades and more.

Please don't throw anything! I know it was mean, but I thought this was a great place to end the chapter. Do these older men sound familiar? They should. You will find out exactly who they are and what part they play in the story during the next chapter. I have it mostly done, but I would appreciate some encouragement to complete it. Please review!


End file.
